La desgracia de no ser hijo único
by Ireth Kurotama
Summary: Loki escapa del castigo que le imponen después de luchar contra Los Vengadores en Midgard. Ahora busca venganza; pero su meta se ve obstaculizada cuando una joven que dice ser de Jötunheim aparece repentinamente en su vida para ofrecerle ayuda, aunque en realidad parezca tener el único propósito de torturarle y hacer trizas su paciencia. LokixOc.
1. Ataque nocturno

**Hey a todos!**

**Bueno, esto es algo que escribí movida por el aburrimiento más espantoso, y en ningún momento llegué a pensar que podía terminar aquí. **

**A los que quieran aventurarse a leer esta historia en la que el Dios del engaño pierde los nervios -y la consciencia- más de una vez, les advierto que esta primera parte ha quedado súper extensa, aburrida y con muy poco diálogo, pero tenía que ser así para poder explicar la situación que vivía Loki correctamente. A la próxima todo será mucho más marchoso, lo prometo. **

**Loki, así como los personajes de SHIELD y Los Vengadores pertenecen a Marvel, yo los tomo prestados para matar el aburrimiento. **

* * *

A Loki le había resultado muy fácil escapar del castigo que Odín iba a imponerle como consecuencia a el comportamiento que había demostrado en Midgard en su enfrenta con los Vengadores. Demasiado fácil, en realidad. Estaba convencido que el insensato y confiado del que fuera su padre no había extremado la vigilancia sobre él porque pensaba que se encontraría arrepentido de lo que había hecho y que no intentaría escapar. Pobre viejo sentimental, había dejado que el amor que sentía hacia su hijo -aunque no fuese biológico- eclipsara el hecho de que se había convertido en una seria y peligrosa amenaza para él, para Asgard y para el resto de Los Nueve Reinos.

Sólo había sido necesario manipular algunas de las sencillas mentes que poseían los guardas a los que habían encomendado su vigilancia, lo cual no resultó complicado en absoluto gracias a los grandes conocimientos que Loki tenía en la magia y hechicería. Aquello demostraba que era mucho más útil ser inteligente y perspicaz que poseer el cuerpo de un fornido guerrero como Thor que, por cierto, tenía un cerebro tan diminuto como el de aquellos humanos a los que defendía.

Una vez se libró de su castigo, Loki viajó de nuevo a Midgard. Por supuesto no escogió este destino al azar, ya que sus actos siempre habían sido calculados y escrupulosamente premeditados. El motivo de decidir regresar a la tierra de los humanos era simple: probablemente nadie pensaría que había escapado allí, donde habitaban los Vengadores y donde ya había fracasado una vez. Pero estar expuesto era paradógicamente la mejor forma de ocultarse, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que podía camuflarse entre los cientos de miles de humanos que habitaban Midgard y pasar desapercibido, por lo menos hasta que decidiera volver a alzarse para conseguir de una vez por todas ocupar el trono que por derecho le pertenecía y someter a toda la raza humana bajo el yugo de su poder. Después de todo él era Loki, el Dios del engaño, el hijo adoptivo de Odín Padre de Todos, y el biológico de Laufey, el rey de Jotunheim.

Cuando el dios pisó la tierra de los humanos buscó un lugar donde vivir, uno que fuese lo suficientemente modesto como para no llamar la atención. No tardó en encontrar un pequeño apartamento de renta que cumplía sus exigencias y que pese a no ser ni remotamente adecuado a una deidad como él sí era suficiente para vivir sin molestias. En cuanto al pago, tampoco le costó conseguir dinero rápidamente: los engastes de oro y joyas preciosas que poseía su atuendo asgardiano tenían el valor suficiente como para vivir veinte vidas en aquél lugar.

Las primeras semanas que pasó en Midgard fueron para Loki algo desconcertantes, ya que eran muchas las cosas que desconocía de aquella tierra, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que había estado allí le había prestado muy poca atención -por no decir ninguna- a todo cuanto le rodeaba, sumido como estaba en el deseo de conquistarla. Sin embargo, aquella ve se concedió tiempo para estudiar todo lo que incumbía a los humanos y a su extraño mundo, ya que creía fervientemente que cuanto más conocimiento se tenía sobre algo más fácil de dominar resultaba después.

Así pues, Loki se forzó a vivir como un humano durante un tiempo, prometiéndose a si mismo que algún día conseguiría aplastar sus sencillas e inútiles mentes y hacer uso de su abusivo poder para demostrarles su evidente superioridad. Lo único que necesitaba era trazar un nuevo plan, uno que fuese eficaz y que no precisara el poder de algo como el Teseracto o el cetro de los chitauri. Tal vez aquello le llevara más tiempo, pero su plan sería tan perfecto, tan superior y premeditado que para cuando aquél grupo de estúpidos superhombres llamados Vengadores se percatara, él se encontraría ya con el poder del mundo en la palma de la mano.

Aquella noche el Dios del engaño había estado repasando la historia de los humanos en los últimos tiempos. Le parecía terriblemente divertido el hecho de que a lo largo de los siglos se hubiesen dedicado a combatir entre ellos, a matarse en búsqueda de un poder mayor. Aquellos ridículos seres poseían una ambición nata, eso estaba claro, pero sus pequeñas mentes no les permitían comprender que incluso el más poderoso de los miembros de su raza era un simple insecto al lado de un Dios como él.

Loki esbozó una cínica sonrisa mientras cerraba el último de sus libros antes de echar un vistazo a través de la ventana. El sol había abandonado el cielo hacía horas, y ahora la silueta de los enormes edificios quedaba dibujada por la luz artificial que se adueñaba de la cuidad todas las noches. En aquél momento el dios sintió sobre él el cansancio acumulado y decidió retirarse del pesado escritorio sobre el que había estado trabajando para dirigirse a su habitación. Sus pasos sobre la madera que cubría el suelo rompieron el asfixiante silencio de la vivienda. Loki se había acostumbrado a él, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo en soledad, escuchando únicamente la voz de sus pensamientos y los ruidos que él mismo producía. En algunos momentos el hecho de estar totalmente solo le producía una extraña opresión el el pecho.

-Tonterías -se obligaba a pensar en aquellos momentos- Un Dios no necesita de nadie más que de si mismo.

De todas formas, ¿Quién iba a acompañarle? Para los asgardianos él no era más que un traidor, y los humanos eran demasiado insignificantes para poder disfrutar de su compañía. Además, no podía permitirse confiar en nadie.

El joven dios no tardó en conciliar el sueño después de ponerse el pijama -se había acostumbrado a llevar las ropas de los humanos incluso para dormir, aunque no las encontraba nada dignas- y meterse en el lecho. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, de la gente que había perecido bajo sus actos, Loki no tenía remordimientos que le impidieran dormir por las noches. Lo único que dificultaba su sueño era el incipiente deseo de vengarse de aquellos que habían frustrado sus planes y de demostrar de una vez por todas que era infinitamente superior a Thor, el hermano al que todos amaban.

Loki llevaba ya unas cuantas horas perdido en el mundo de los sueños cuando sintió como repentinamente su cuerpo era sacudido por un escalofrío tan brusco que consiguió despertarle. De repente se sentía extrañamente tenso, como si todos sus sentidos se hubiesen puesto alerta. El bello de sus brazos estaba erizado, y su mente zumbaba advirtiéndole de un peligro inminente. Al instante supo lo que ocurría: había alguien allí, con él, en su habitación, oculto por la oscuridad de la estancia.

Escrutó las sombras a la vez que se incorporaba lentamente y llevaba la mano bajo la almohada, donde siempre tenía oculta una daga para casos de emergencia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese emplearla advirtió que la presencia del extraño se movía repentinamente en su dirección, saltando sobre él de forma amenazadora.

Su agilidad le permitió esquivar el peso que cayó sobre la cama y aprovechar el momento para lanzar su daga contra él. Jamás había tenido interés por la lucha siempre y cuando no empleara la magia, pero tenía unos conocimientos básicos gracias al entrenamiento que le habían dado cuando era un niño. Sin embargo, el reducido tamaño de la habitación y la falta de visibilidad ponía las cosas en su contra, así que se apresuró en alcanzar la puerta que conducía fuera del dormitorio y que daba al salón. Allí la luz artificial que entraba por las ventanas era más que suficiente como para que pudiese presentar batalla, ya que tenía claro que no iba a huir. Su orgullo y su furia en aquellos momentos era demasiado grande como para hacerlo.

El intruso siguió sus pasos, presentándose también en el salón. Loki pudo ver entonces que el cuerpo de su atacante -que, por cierto, cubría su rostro con algo parecido a un pasamontañas- era mucho más pequeño y débil de lo que había supuesto en un primer momento, aunque sabía que no debía menospreciarlo. Después de todo, había entrado en su casa sin que él se hubiese percatado de ello.

Se preguntó si sería algún Vengador o alguien de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero antes de poder meditar nada más al respecto el intruso le lanzó su daga de vuelta. Loki la esquivó en un gesto rápido antes de escuchar cómo el arma se clavaba en una de las paredes de yeso del otro lado de la sala.

-Vaya, y yo pensé que esto sería fácil -murmuró el extraño, haciendo uso de un tono de voz suave que se distorsionaba a causa de la tela que cubría su boca.

-Te has equivocado de persona. Ahora conocerás el castigo que conlleva amenazar a un dios -respondió Loki en tono severo a la vez que alzaba la barbilla con orgullo.

-No lo creo.

El intruso sonrió antes de lanzarse contra Loki, que no tardó en conjurar un escudo que frenó de golpe a su adversario. Éste cayó al suelo bruscamente a causa del impacto, y el dios del engaño aprovechó para tomarlo por detrás y estamparlo de cara contra una pared cercana, sujetando uno de sus brazos por la espalda para que no pudiese volver a moverse. Sonrió de forma algo cruel al notar como el intruso siseaba de dolor cuando le retorció el brazo.

-Ahora me dirás quién te envía. -murmuró, amenazador.

-Tienes... una casa muy bonita -respondió el otro, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Está bien... -Loki siseó de rabia cuando su orden fue ignorada- lo averiguaré por mí mismo.

-Eso... tampoco lo creo- de nuevo, una sonrisa burlona que hizo que Loki se decidiera a poner fin a la vida del desconocido.

Descargó sobre él un hechizo mortal que hizo que su cuerpo se convulsionara violentamente antes de caer al suelo sin vida. Loki lo observó a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Aún sin el Teseracto, sus poderes eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para eliminar a alguien de aquella forma tan simple. Sin embargo, antes de que continuara elogiándose a si mismo, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios repentinamente. La imagen del cadáver en el suelo comenzó a parpadear como si se tratara de una simple ilusión. Loki abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pues conocía muy bien aquél tipo de trucos, ya que de hecho solía utilizarlos frecuentemente. No obstante, para cuando descubrió que había caído en un engaño ya fue demasiado tarde: el verdadero intruso apareció por su espalda y le rompió un jarrón en la cabeza.

Mareado y terriblemente dolorido, Loki cayó al suelo con todo su peso. Sabía que aquél golpe le había dejado fuera de combate, pero antes de que las sombras se cernieran sobre él para arrastrarlo a la inconsciencia dirigió una última mirada a su atacante, que le observaba detenidamente desde arriba esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro ahora descubierto.

Y, entonces, antes de cerrar los ojos, Loki se dio cuenta de algo: el intruso era una mujer.

* * *

**Y fin. La verdad es que no sé si merece la pena continuar, eso es algo que no debo decidir yo, sino los que se han atrevido a leerlo. xD **

**Espero opiniones, y no sólo para elogiarme -todos sabemos que nadie hará eso- sino también para decirme qué está mal. **

**Gracias a todos y nos leemos pronto! :3**


	2. Cosas en común

**Hala, aquí está la segunda parte. Sigo pensando que tal vez tenga una forma de escribir demasiado extensa y que se hace algo aburrida, pero me consuela saber que si estoy aquí es para solucionar problemas como éste. De todas formas después de este segundo capítulo habrán pasado las explicaciones más extensas. **

**¡Gracias a los que leen, y nos vemos más abajo!**

* * *

Loki despertó al cabo de unas horas, sobresaltado. En cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró cegado por una intensa luz y sacudido por un terrible dolor de cabeza. Intentó acariciarse la zona dolorida con una mano, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Al parecer estaba inmovilizado, pero no por sogas ni por cuerdas, si no por una fuerza que resultaba ser claramente mágica.

Su rápida mente se puso a trabajar en cuanto le abandonó la confusión del primer momento. Recordó todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche: el estar acostado, el despertar de pronto para encontrarse con un intruso hostil y la forma en la que creía haberlo asesinado antes de darse cuenta de que había caído en una trampa. Al pensar en ello se sintió lleno de rabia. ¿Cómo había podido caer en un truco barato como aquél? ¿Cómo no había detectado la magia del hechizo con el que le habían engañado? Era totalmente absurdo. No podía creer que lo hubiesen capturado de nuevo.

El Dios se obligó a apartar su ira durante un instante para poder concentrarse en analizar el lugar en el que estaba. Para su sorpresa no se encontraba en una celda o algo parecido, ni tampoco en un laboratorio o cuarto de contención, y mucho menos en una habitación de Asgard. No, a su alrededor se alzaban cuatro paredes pintadas de rojo contra las que descansaban distintos muebles de uso cotidiano, desde un armario a un tocador. Todo quedaba perfectamente iluminado por la brillante luz del sol que entraba a través de una enorme ventana y que daba de pleno sobre la enorme y mullida cama en la que se quedaba acostado contra su voluntad.

-¿Qué demonios...? -pensó, antes revolverse para intentar soltarse de las ataduras mágicas. Por suerte no parecían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para retenerlo mucho rato. Tal vez aguantarían diez minutos más antes de que se volvieran demasiado débiles para continuar conteniendo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de que transcurriese ese tiempo se hicieron audibles unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, que se abrió de repente dejando paso a una mujer. La reconoció como la misma que le había dejado inconsciente hacía un rato.

-¡Oh! Por fin despiertas, querido. -dijo la desconocida, a la vez que se aproximaba al lecho esbozando una amplia y simpática sonrisa que a Loki le pareció sumamente desagradable- Pensaba que te recuperarías antes de ese golpecito.

Loki no respondió, ya que en primer lugar no sintió la obligación de dirigirle la palabra a una mujer a la que había comenzado a odiar desde el mismo instante en el que se atrevió a desafiarle y, además, estaba demasiado ocupado analizándola a ella y a la situación. Estudió el físico de la desconocida con la intención de medir tanto su fuerza como su poder. Le bastó una rápida y calculadora mirada para percatarse de que era mucho más joven de lo que había pensado en un principio; con suerte llegaría a los veinte años. Su pequeño cuerpo, que se movía en gestos elegantes, le parecía demasiado frágil como para que su fuerza supusiese un problema. Además no habían indicios de que aquella joven perteneciese a SHIELD, a pesar de que vestía una ropa oscura que le recordó mucho a la que portaba La Viuda Negra, con aquella cazadora de cuero y los jeans oscuros.

-Tranquilo, no soy una enemiga -la simpática sonrisa de ella se transformó entonces en un gesto orgulloso- Si lo fuese hubiese usado un hechizo más poderoso para mantenerte quieto. Seguro que a estas alturas ya sabes que las ataduras que te retienen se desharán en unos minutos. Y yo sólo necesito esos minutos para que me prestes atención.

Loki volvió a ahorrarse cualquier palabra. Continuó guardando silencio mientras alzaba una ceja. No podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por saber quién era aquella chica y por qué le había llevado allí, pero estaba demasiado furioso como para mostrarse interesado.

-Verás... lo sé todo -la chica se sentó sobre una pequeña mesita que había al lado de la cama, y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que el cuero de su cazadora chasqueara- Y cuando digo "todo" es "todo". Sé quién eres, Loki Laufeyson, de dónde vienes y el motivo de que estés en Midgard.

Aquello sí logró sorprender al Dios, que frunció el ceño para dirigirle una peligrosa mirada a la desconocida.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? -dijo, pronunciando las palabras en un tono neutro y frío.

-Esperaba con ansias esa pregunta- sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña- y te bastará con saber que soy Anger, y que tú y yo compartimos mucho más de lo que crees, Loki.

-Permíteme dudarlo -siseó él, furioso ante el hecho de que aquella horrible mujer se atreviese a compararse con él.

-Oh, pero es la verdad. Compartimos el mismo origen, ¿Sabes? -suspiró, y sacudió su cabello, que estaba recortado de forma recta por encima de sus hombros- Yo también soy de Jotunheim.

Al escuchar aquello, Loki se sintió atravesado por un escalofrío. Y, al parecer, el nombre del lugar también tuvo un efecto sobre la chica, que contornó los ojos y oscureció su mirada.

-Bueno, no es que ahora quede mucho de él después de que tú intentaras destruirlo para quedar bien delante de tu amado padre, el Padre de todos, aquél que te menospreció y te engañó durante toda tu vida y al que sin embargo pareces servir de la misma forma que lo haría un perro.

-¡Cállate! -exclamó Loki con ira y autoridad, a la vez que intentaba levantarse en vano para darle su merecido a la mujer.

Ella pareció sentirse ligeramente intimidada por la furia que brillaba en los ojos esmeralda del Dios, pero pronto su actitud volvió a ser desafiante e imprudente.

-No te atrevas a darme órdenes, Loki. -dijo- De todas formas puedo llegar a comprender tu actitud. Después de todo, Odin fue quién te crío después de arrancarte de los brazos de tu verdadera familia. Es normal que una parte de ti aún le guarde cierta... lealtad.

-Un Dios no es leal a nadie.

-Claro, claro, querido... pues parecías ser muy fiel a los Chitauri la última vez que estuviste aquí -sonrió de forma divertida, hecho que hizo que Loki enfureciese aún más.

No podía comprender como ella sabía tantas cosas sobre su persona y su pasado, y detestaba que alguien tuviese tanta información sobre él. En cuando se deshiciera del agarre mágico -lo cual ocurriría muy pronto- se encargaría de deshacerse correctamente de ella, haciéndole pagar antes el precio de sus atrevidas palabras.

-Tus miradas de odio no conseguirán asustarme, Loki... sé de todo lo que eres capaz, y no me das ningún miedo. Y no porque no seas poderoso, sino porque yo también lo soy. Pero podemos beneficiarnos mutuamente... yo puedo ayudarte a vengarte de todos aquellos que se pusieron en tu camino... Puedo ayudarte a trepar al poder más absoluto, por encima de los humanos, por encima de los Vengadores... y, por supuesto, por encima de Thor.

-¿Y por qué harías algo así?-Loki rió de forma escéptica, intentando ganar tiempo. Sentía como las barreras que le sostenían eran cada vez más débiles.

-¿Por qué? -ella repitió sus palabras a la vez que abandonaba su asiento para acercarse a él e inclinarse sobre la cama- Porque entiendo tu ira y tu sed de venganza. Y sé el poder que eso puede llegar a darte. Porque yo te entiendo, Loki...

Anger alargó una mano hacia el rostro del dios, apartando de su frente un oscuro mechón de cabello en un gesto repentinamente tierno que repugnó a Loki en un primer instante. De alguna forma inexplicable el tono compasivo y comprensible de la chica había despertado en él un extraño sentimiento del que se obligó a deshacerse rápidamente.

-Nadie puede entender a un Dios -dijo él en tono triunfante a la vez que sentía que las ataduras se disolvían por completo permitiéndose volver a moverse.

Se incorporó y agarró con fuerza y violencia la muñeca de Anger, que dio un respingo, sorprendida. Las barreras habían caído antes de lo que ella imaginaba. Loki era incluso más poderoso de lo que había llegado a pensar, y ahora podía sentir como proyectaba toda su ira hacia ella. Durante un momento sintió miedo, pero de repente Loki dibujó en su rostro una mueca confusa e incrédula. El motivo era que desde el lugar donde la piel de ambos se tocaba, donde Loki agarraba a la joven, habían comenzado a crecer unas manchas azules que se extendieron por el cuerpo de ambos, tiñendo su tez pálida de celeste.

Anger jadeó al ver como ambos adoptaron un aspecto similar al que tenían los gigantes de Jotunheim, pero para Loki aquello no era una nueva experiencia: ya había adoptado aquél color cuando acompañó su hermano en la batalla contra Laufey, y también segundos antes de que Odín le contara su verdadero origen, cuando puso sus manos sobre el tesoro de los gigantes helados.

Loki soltó bruscamente a Anger, sintiéndose repentinamente calmado. Su furia desapareció al mismo tiempo que la piel de ambos volvía a su estado normal.

-¿Ves? -murmuró ella, acariciándose la muñeca dolorida- Compartimos mucho más de lo que piensas, y yo lo sé todo de ti, incluso cosas que no sabes -continuó hablando mientras Loki se sentaba en el borde de la cama, algo aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar- Has intentado buscar ayuda en otros para lograr tus metas. Primero el apoyo de los gigantes, y luego el de los chitauri. Eso por no mencionar que te pusiste a controlar mentes con el dichoso cetro, y al final no te sirvió de nada. No eres consciente de que tú eres demasiado poderoso para depender de otros. -Sonrió al notar como la mirada del dios se clavaba en ella. Al parecer estaba satisfecho con sus halagos- Tú posees el poder de la magia, la fuerza de los gigantes y la habilidad de los dioses de Asgard. .Todo ello está mezclado en tu interior, y cuando seas capaz de admitir lo que eres realmente podrás manejarlo. Y yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

-Claro... -Loki sonrió de medio lado de forma desconfiada- ¿Y debo suponer que me ofreces tu ayuda por simple beneficiencia?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Por quién me has tomado?-ella se miró las uñas superficialmente- Tengo un motivo para ayudarte. Verás, es que me aburro. -Loki alzó una ceja al escucharla- La inmortalidad puede llegar a volverse tremendamente aburrida a veces, así que me apetecía hacer algo... divertido. Y, además, si consigues hacerte con el poder y llegar a tener tu venganza podrías darme la oportunidad de restaurar la gloria de Jotunheim y darle su merecido a esos engreídos Asgardianos.

Loki no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente que Anger tenía muchos más motivos que aquellos para ofrecerle su ayuda de los que le había contado.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? -preguntó- Es bastante sospechoso que sepas todas esas cosas...

-Oh, yo no te he pedido que confíes en mí, querido. Sólo que me dejes ayudarte a alcanzar el puesto que un auténtico Dios, un príncipe tanto asgardiano como de Jotunheim, se merece. En cuanto a mis conocimientos... bueno, digamos que te has hecho popular en los nueve reinos. Todo el mundo sabe las... travesuras que has hecho.

Loki contornó los ojos. Hacía rato que había descartado la idea de que aquella chica perteneciese a los Vengadores o SHIELD, y podía ver claramente que el brillo de ambición en sus ojos grises era totalmente real. Aún así no podía olvidar que le había roto un jarrón en la cabeza y que seguía poseyendo demasiada información.

-Escucha -dijo en tono severo, a la vez que se ponía en pie para acercarse a la chica de forma intimidatoria- Si intentas engañarme, yo... te mataré.

-Eso no lo dudo... -ella sonrió, pero aún así no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás cuando el dios se acercó a ella- Y, si quieres, puedes pensártelo. No hace falta que aceptes mi ayuda ahora. Y tampoco eres un prisionero, si no más bien un invitado, así que puedes marcharte cuando gustes.

-¿A todos tus invitados les rompes un jarrón en la cabeza?

-Sólo a los más especiales.

El dios del engaño se tomó unos segundos para meditarlo. En ningún momento desde que llegara a Midgar se había imaginado en una situación así, pero ahora que se le presentaba tenía la oportunidad de aprovecharla. Después de todo estaba convencido en su superioridad intelectual sobre Anger. Siempre podía aceptar su ayuda para utilizarla y deshacerse de ella después.

-Está bien. Escucharé tus ideas.

-¡Perfecto! -la chica sonrió y le dio la espalda a Loki para acercarse a la puerta y asomarse al pasillo que había tras ella- ¡Edward! -gritó, llamando a alguien.

El dios frunció el ceño. No esperaba que ella estuviese acompañada por alguien más, aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez tuviese a su servicio a algunos poderosos subordinados que le servirían para alcanzar el poder, esta vez definitivamente. Sin embargo esa idea se esfumó cuando apareció el tal Edward, un hombre de su misma edad que llevaba puesto algo parecido a un uniforme de mayordomo. ¿Qué diablos significaba aquello?

-Edward te ha traído tu traje asgardiano -explicó Anger, mirando con algo de asco las prendas de Asgard- por si lo necesitaras. También hemos traído toda tu ropa y enseres personales de tu casa. Aunque no estoy segura de que a aquél lugar tan cutre se le pudiese llamar casa...

-¿Qué?-Loki parpadeó, confuso. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocar sus cosas?

-Sí, es que será mucho mejor si te quedas aquí. Tenemos muy buenas instalaciones que serán realmente útiles en nuestro objetivo. Además, tengo muchos sirvientes que obedecerán tus órdenes.

-Pensé que estabas en contra de controlar las mentes de otros... ¿Cómo sabes que no nos delatarán?

-Oh, Loki, la respuesta es sencilla. -Anger sonrió- Yo no he usado armas mágicas ni hechizos de control mental. Yo he usado lo único que realmente puede manejar a los humanos sin problemas: el dinero. Esta gente vendería su alma por un puñado de oro, y a mí me sobra. Vine prevenida, siempre hace falta ahorros para cumplir propósitos tan ambiciosos como este, ¿no crees?- antes de que Loki pudiese responder ella atravesó la puerta para salir de la estancia y desaparecer por el pasillo- Ahora será mejor que te cambies, no es elegante ir en pijama por ahí.

El dios se quedó mirando el espacio que había ocupado hacía un instante la extraña joven antes de echar un ojo al armario de la habitación, en cuyo interior encontró toda su ropa.

-Sí... sin duda esto será divertido... -murmuró, antes de comenzar a desvestirse, a la vez que soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

* * *

**Y fin otra vez. A partir de ahora Anger podrá torturar a Loki -siempre que no termine siendo él el que la torture a ella...- y comenzar a maquinar sus planes de venganza y poder. **

**Sí, sé que el hecho de que Anger sea de Jotunheim es un poco... extraño, pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería para Loki el tener que aguantar a alguien con su mismo origen y que además sabe tantas cosas de él -tal vez demasiadas-.**

**Nos leemos pronto! :3 (Continúo esperando rewiews... aunque sea uno pequeñito... diminuto.)**


	3. Primera advertencia

Ya estoy aquí otra vez, siguiendo la historia gracias a las dos preciadas seguidoras que se ha ganado. Muchas gracias a ambas por darla una oportunidad a la historia, por cierto *-*

Hoy toca narrar desde el POV de Loki, así que sin más, aquí lo dejo.

* * *

Me senté a la mesa, sobre la cual habían repartidos varios tipos de platos y manjares humanos que desprendían deliciosos olores. Sin dejarme cautivar por ellos, levanté la vista en un gesto orgulloso para dirigirla hacia Anger, que se sentaba justo en el extremo opuesto, lo cual nos dejaba separados por un par de metros.

Había pasado ya rato desde que la mujer me dejó en la habitación para que pudiese vestirme, y desde aquél instante había estado a solas, meditando el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos, hasta que uno de los sirvientes había venido a llamarme para cenar. Yo salí del cuarto vestido con algo simple: unos vaqueros y una camisa de tonos verdes. Durante un instante pensé que mi atuendo asgardiano impondría más respeto, pero finalmente concluí que mi mera presencia ya era lo suficientemente imponente, sin importar lo que llevase puesto.

Lo poco que vi de aquél apartamento de camino al comedor llamó mi atención. Tenía toda la pinta de ser uno de aquellos apartamentos situados en enormes rascacielos que los humanos construían en un patético intento de considerarse más avanzados. El apartamento derrochaba lujo con sus terrazas privadas, los suelos de mármol y las numerosas habitaciones. Al parecer la joven no había mentido respecto a lo de haber venido provista de riquezas, y su excentricidad respecto a ello me recordó durante un momento a Tony Stark. Aún así, me alegró saber que me encontraría rodeado de los lujos que alguien de mi nivel merecía.

-Espero que te guste tu habitación -dijo ella, a la vez que uno de los sirvientes le ponía carne en el plato- si no siempre puedes escoger cualquier otra.

-Está bien -respondí secamente, observando como también me servían la comida.

Ella asintió satisfecha y esbozó una media sonrisa antes de comenzar a comer. No me pasaron por alto sus delicados modales y su porte regio. Saltaba a la vista que no era uno de aquellos simples y patéticos humanos, aunque claro, aquello no quería decir que estuviese a mi nivel.

-Me alegra que decidieses quedarte, a pesar de que no confías en mí ni una pizca.

-Decidiré si me quedo definitivamente cuando me expliques en qué consisten esas maravillosas ideas que afirmas tener -dije, sonriendo de forma irónica -de hecho preferiría que te ahorraras todas estas trivialidades y pasáramos directamente a eso, que es lo que realmente importa.

La joven detuvo el cubierto a medio camino de su boca, sorprendida por mi petición. Su gesto desconcertado me agradó. _No participaré en tus elegantes jueguecitos, pequeña criatura_ -pensé, antes de que ella alzara la mano para indicar al sirviente que abandonara el comedor.

Cuando nos quedamos solos empujó el plato a un lado y apoyó los codos en la mesa a la vez que adoptaba una expresión seria. Su cabello cayó hacia delante, enmarcando perfectamente su rostro de piel pálida, sobre el que destacaba el gris de sus ojos.

-Está bien, vayamos al grano. Aunque yo pensé que te gustaría cenar antes de hablar de negocios -suspiró-. Aun así es recomendable que no menciones nada del tema frente a los criados. El dinero los controla, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Saben que llevo entre manos algún negocio sucio, pero por supuesto no pueden imaginar que se trata de la dominación del mundo... de éste mundo.

-¿Y cómo piensas llevar a cambio esa dominación?-pregunté, alzando las cejas y comenzando a pensar que tal vez había sido un error el haber aceptado la ayuda de aquella cría. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando?

-Bueno... -metió un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja y dirigió la vista a uno de los enormes ventanales de la estancia, que ofrecía una vista panorámica de la ciudad- He estudiado los pasos que seguiste en tu último intento, y he descubierto el error principal -me crispé ligeramente al escuchar aquello. Yo no cometía errores. Soy un Dios.

-Supongo que te referirás a que confié en el poder de otros. De los Chitauri. -dije secamente.

-Sí. Sí, eso fue bastante estúpido por tu parte -fruncí el ceño ante su atrevimiento- pero además hiciste mal uso del poder que te dieron. Quiero decir... lo usaste para lavar la mente de cuatro sujetos que no servían para nada. ¿El agente Burton? ¿El doctor Selvig? ¿Un puñado de agentes de SHIELD? Y todo ello para conseguir aquella ayuda que necesitabas, la de un ejército que no te era fiel a ti, sino a su propio líder. -su voz adoptó un tono de burla que no me agradó lo más mínimo- Me sorprende que alguien como tú no pensara mejor en todo aquello antes de llevarlo a cabo.

-Y supongo que tú crees que tienes algo mejor... -imité su tono burlesco. Tenía curiosidad por saber dónde llevaba todo aquello.

-Pues sí -respondió, a la vez que se levantaba para caminar hacia la ventana que había captado su atención, haciendo que el tacón de sus zapatos repiqueteara contra el suelo- En fin, creo que sería mucho mejor dirigir todo ese poder de control mental a otro tipo de gente... ya sabes, hacia los que gobiernan este mundo. -su voz sonaba increíblemente serena, como si no fuese consciente de que con sus palabras me estaba irritando y, por lo tanto, exponiéndose a un enorme peligro- Es decir, ¿no crees que es mucho más inteligente tener bajo tu control al líder de todo un país, de todo un continente que a un grupo de agentes? Tú plan era un poco tonto.-hizo una pausa en la que me sentí tentado de acercarme a ella para extrangularla- Llamaste demasiado la atención, tiraste por la borda el factor sorpresa. Te centraste en la fuerza bruta cuando lo que deberías haber sido sigiloso para destruir este mundo desde dentro. Llegaste con aires de grandeza, pidiendo que la gente se arrodillara a tus pies, y eso hizo que tu plan estuviese condenado al fracaso desde el primer momento en el que pisaste Midgard...

La irritante voz de aquella osada y estúpida joven -cuya baja agudez mental comenzaba a parecerse a la de los humanos- se cortó de pronto cuando sintió mi presencia tras ella repentinamente. Yo ya estaba demasiado enfadado como para continuar sentado y pasando por alto sus ofensas.

-Tu atrevimiento -dije con voz fría y peligrosa, pero sin perder la calma- resulta extremadamente irritante, ¿lo sabías?

Al parecer no se esperaba aquél repentino gesto por mi parte, pues sus ojos brillaron con un miedo evidente. Aquello me gustó, aunque para mi pesar su afilada lengua no estaba dispuesta a silenciarse.

-Supongo que la sinceridad duele en algunos casos... sobretodo a alguien que se siente inferior a todo cuanto le rodea, incluido a su hermano.

Aquello terminó de hacer trizas mi paciencia. Siseé de furia a la vez que atrapaba su pequeño cuello con las manos y la empujaba contra la pared con violencia. Apreté los dedos alrededor de su fina y frágil garganta. No dejaba de ser una débil y joven criatura.

-Veo que no le tienes mucho aprecio a tu vida -murmuré, esbozando una sonrisa cruel- Podría matarte ahora mismo y quedarme con todo esto.

Ella alzó las manos hacia mi brazo, como si pidiese que la soltara, pero se esforzó en ocultar su miedo, a pesar de que el acelerado ritmo de su corazón lo delataba. De alguna forma consiguió engullirlo para volver a hablar, a pesar de que su voz sonó rota a causa de mi fuerza en su garganta.

-Lo tengo. Y tú deberías tenerlo también.

-¿Yo? -aquella respuesta me hizo sonreír- ¿Por qué un Dios debería apreciar la vida de alguien tan insignificante?

-Porque tú sólo no tienes el poder suficiente.

-¿Qué?-pregunté, sorprendido de que en aquella situación aún se atreviese a hablarme así, a la vez que clavaba aún más mis dedos en su cuello.

-Yo... -la joven intentó hablar, y ante su dificultad para hacerlo decidí aflojar un poco el agarre- Yo te ayudaré a controlar las mentes de los humanos más poderosos, de los líderes. Les obligaremos a pelear entre sí, a hacer trizas su propio mundo. Y cuando todo quede reducido a cenizas, aparecerás tú para restaurarlo desde cero... -su voz se cortó durante un segundo- Ni siquiera... los Vengadores podrán salir victoriosos de una guerra entre los de su propia especie... tú quedarás sobre ellos.

Contorné los ojos, escrutando el rostro de la chica. Mentiría si dijese que su plan no estaba bien elaborado y que para llevarlo a cabo no necesitara su poder. La miré a los ojos con ira, debatiéndome entre dejarla libre y aceptar su ayuda o terminar con su mísera existencia allí mismo. Era demasiado astuta, parecía que todo aquello había estado premeditado... incluso lo de provocarme. _Maldita insolente._

-No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí así- siseé con furia, antes de soltarla bruscamente. Ella se apoyó en la pared y se llevó una mano al pecho, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire.- No estoy dispuesto a confiar en ti. Si también preciso tu ayuda, ¿en qué te diferencias de los Chitauri?

-Ya te lo dije: no quiero tu confianza. -murmuró, despacio- Y soy diferente porque a mí no me interesa el poder, ni obtener una parte de tu nuevo mundo... Sólo quiero entretenerme, ¿recuerdas? Y vengar a Jotunheim. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que ayudando al hijo de Odín, aquél que nos condenó, a gobernar Midgard?

-¿Realmente esperas que me crea eso? -me incliné sobre ella amenazadoramente- No soy estúpido.

-Tendrás que arriesgarte... pero podemos hacer algo, si eso te convence. Tú tendrás el control de las mentes que manipulemos... Yo te prestaré mi poder, pero lo que hagas con él será sólo cosa tuya... Es una oferta razonable... ¿no?

Lo medité durante unos segundos. Lo cierto es que la oferta era tentadora, y la facilidad con la que podría haber destruido a la chica hacía sólo unos segundos me dio la confianza suficiente como para aceptar.

-Pero recuerda que si vuelves a sobrepasarte conmigo... -volví a inclinarme sobre ella, que aún estaba apoyada en la pared, respirando dificultosamente. Su débil cuerpo no había soportado demasiado bien la falta de aire, pero aún así tuvo las fuerzas para estremecerse cuando acerqué la boca a su oreja para susurrarle- prescindiré de ti.

Me quedé unos segundos más en aquella posición, esperando a que mis palabras calaran en su mente y escuchando su forzosa respiración. Después de aquello volví a sentarme en mi silla, dispuesto a cenar por fin. Ella hizo lo mismo cuando recuperó el aliento, y volvió a hacer pasar al sirviente, cuya penosa mente humana no fue capaz de sospechar que casi se había quedado sin jefa.

Cuando la cena concluyó, la joven me hizo pasar a otra estancia, un amplio despacho forrado de libros donde me facilitó más datos sobre sus planes. Al parecer su riqueza -que provenía de las pocas joyas y tesoros de los que Jotunheim aún poseía- le había permitido escalar puestos en la ridícula sociedad humana. Gracias a ello había conseguido contactos que le permitían mezclase con los más altos cargos políticos en ciertos acontecimientos sociales, por lo que disponíamos de la oportunidad de contactar con ellos para convertirlos en meras marionetas bajo nuestro mando. Además, sus contactos también le mantenía informada de algunos de los movimientos de SHIELD y Los Vengadores, lo cual era una gran ventaja.

A partir de aquella noche pasaron un par de días en los que la joven no volvió a atreverse a atentar contra mi orgullo ni a sobrepasar la línea que le correspondía. Yo me tomé la libertad de hacer totalmente mía la gran habitación en la que había despertado la primera vez que había pisado aquél lugar. Pasaba la gran parte del tiempo allí, continuando con mis estudios sobre los humanos, que ahora resultaban mucho más interesantes. Después de todo, íbamos a causar otra de aquellas guerras que ya habían asolado el mundo en la antigüedad.

A penas me mezclaba con la chica cuando nos encontrábamos en el estudio para matizar algunos detalles de nuestros planes, a pesar de que aún no disponíamos de una fecha en la que llevarlos a cabo, ya que los eventos sociales en los que debíamos acercarnos a nuestras víctimas escaseaban en esa época del año, según me explicó. Mi impaciencia no consiguió sobrepasarme, ya que yo siempre había sido una persona paciente, sin problemas para esperar siempre y cuando el resultado valiese la pena. Además, los pocos días que precedieron a la noche en la que casi terminé con la vida de Anger ella se mantuvo lo suficientemente tranquila y distanciada como para que yo pudiese relajarme y disfrutar de los lujos de la vivienda. Comprendí entonces que era mucho mas inofensiva de lo que me había parecido después de que me rompiera el jarrón en la cabeza.

Claro que en aquél momento no era consciente de que aquello no iba a durar demasiado, y que el carácter insolente y orgulloso de la joven de Jotunheim saldría de nuevo a la luz antes de lo esperado para traerme problemas y quebraderos de cabeza a los que jamás me había enfrentado.

* * *

Fin de nuevo. Nos vemos a la próxima! :3


End file.
